


Standoff

by fuzzybatbutts



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce is happy, Dick is a nerd, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy Jason, Other, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybatbutts/pseuds/fuzzybatbutts
Summary: A vicious gunfight breaks out between members of the Batfamily. No one knows why, and Tim knows it's a matter of life and death.





	

Screams.

 

He can’t hear anything but screams.

 

Tim presses his back against the flipped table, ducking the stray bullets that clip the top of the wood. He can hear Dick calling out for him desperately, but it’s almost drowned out by an almost feral sound that he instantly recognizes as Damian. Sweat trickles down his brow and the salt burns his eyes. 

 

He pops the clip out and checks. He’s only got 3 bullets left. 

 

“Better make them count.”

 

From his stunted view behind the bullet ridden table he can see a tree with a thick trunk. If he can climb up it, he’ll be nearly invisible and have a better aim if anyone tries to sneak up on him. Clearly one of the goons had the same idea and rush over to the tree. With a speed he’s never known, he jerks his head behind the table as a bullet whizzes by and almost tears a hole in his nose. 

 

He’s pinned and he knows it, but it’s unbearable hearing his friends cry out for him. Looking through a knothole he can see Damian charging across the lawn, only to receive a bullet to the temple. He cries out, but there’s nothing he can do. 

 

Tim steels himself, and dashes out from behind the table. Raising the pistol he shoots the goon responsible for the murder of his youngest brother in the shoulder and quickly darts behind a nearby bush. He’s closer to Todd now, he can hear snickering that can only come from someone that obnoxious. 

 

A female voice, possibly Stephanie, rings out in a sing song manner and calls for him to reveal himself. 

 

“What has gotten into them,” Tim wonders, horrified at his own family’s actions, “God, it’s almost like they’ve been shot up with something Joker cooked up.”

 

The whoops and cheers pierce his train of thought. It’s Dick, his only remaining friend. Cassandra had completely disappeared, Carrie had been taken down by Steph in a brutal shootout, and someone had dragged Damian off the lawn. 

 

Tim had two bullets left now. 

 

He dropped to the ground and army crawled under the bush, aiming his gun at Stephanie’s ankles and putting a well placed bullet close to her tendon. She dropped instantly, and Tim had to stop himself from cheering. They were one step closer to finishing this and reclaiming the family. 

 

Before he could fully celebrate, his eyes widen and his stomach dropped as two strong hands wrapped around his feet and began hauling him out of his cover. He cried out, praying Dick was close enough to knock out the man currently pulling him to his death. His hands grasped uselessly at twigs and roots to delay his attacker. He was jerked sharply to the right and winced as his ribs were knocked into a rock. The impact caused him to lose his gun and clutch at his side. 

 

“Tim!”

 

His head shot up and he heard Dick’s voice, but it was too far away. He knew he wouldn’t be there in time. 

 

With one final tug, he was laying on his back in front of the attacker. Jason smiled, a horrible smile that chilled Tim down to the bone. He stared defiantly down the barrel of the gun pointed at him, and spit at his attacker. 

 

“Heya Drake, nice to see you.”

 

*BANG*

 

Tim winced as the bullet suctioned to his forehead with a painful sting. Jason burst out laughing, dropping to his knees as a very grouchy Tim sat up and pulled the foam bullet off. He knew there’d be a nice red mark in the middle of his forehead for the next few hours. Jason placed his plastic NERF gun on the ground and offered Tim a hand. He took it, and glanced at the now empty battlefield.

 

Everyone strolled towards him, laughing and jabbing each other in the ribs. Jason hopped up on a nearby rock and cupped his hands around his mouth like a megaphone.

 

“With this, the final member of the blue team slain, I do declare the red team, the winners!”

 

Steph, Jason, Bruce, and Cassandra all ran together and gave various highfives and laughed as Jason’s attempt to chest bump Bruce resulted in him landing flat on his ass while Bruce smiled. 

 

Dick grinned at him from and gestured his fallen comrade over to the rest of his team. He had an arm around Damian, who was actually smiling and participating in the trash talk between teams. Carrie smiled at him and poked the red spot on his forehead, showing off her own battlescar on her chin. 

 

Tim just chuckled. It was too hard to be a sore loser today, especially with Alfred bringing out a tray loaded up with lemonade and sighing about what they’d done to his precious lawn and Bruce failing to apologize through his chuckling.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
